


Ten Wings

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Sailor Iron Mouse almost forgot about obtaining Star Seeds for Sailor Galaxia.





	Ten Wings

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Sailor Iron Mouse almost forgot about obtaining Star Seeds for Sailor Galaxia. Exhausted, she stretched and wandered by many people within a grocery store. She saw ten chicken wings and smiled. *At least Galaxia isn't hurting me for returning with empty hands.* She ate every wing. She began to wince.

 

THE END


End file.
